Admets-le que tu m'aimes!
by RikaGrey
Summary: Yuuri devient de plus en plus attiré par son fiancé, il ne veut pas admettre qu'il en est eperdument amoureux et sans le vouloir, fait souffrir Wolfram. Le Maoh est tendre un jour, boulet l'autre et l'évite comme tout le troisième, le blond n'y comprend plus rien mais quand Wolfram tente de draguer son cher fiancé...Bonne chance Yuu-chan ;3 -Plusieurs chapitres
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: Rika Grey  
**Genre:** Romance,Humour, Shonen-ai  
**Pairing:** Yuuri X Wolfram (Mon premier:3)  
**Disclaimer****:** Si c'est merveilleux personnages m'appartiendrais, Wolf' aurait déjà violer Yuuri, Conrad serait avec Yozak en train de danser et Gunther serait attaché avec Gwendal en une position ''oser'' dans une pièce d'interrogatoire(Délire avec mes copines xD) , donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi u.u  
**Mot de l'auteur:**Une fic sage, j'essayerai de faire un chapitre au deux jours. Mais c'est pemière fic donc...soyez indulgents SVP! -^^-

**Chapitre 1**

Pov Yuuri

Dans ce magnifique royaume, tout était paisible, les servantes allaient de gauche à droite, les gardes à leurs postes, un silence agréable quoi...

-Sale tricheur!

J'ai parlé trop vite!

Voila mon petit blond volcanique qui arrive.

Il est mon fiancé, malgré que c'est un accident, lui, il le prend au sérieux et me pique une crise de jalousie à toutes les fois ou je parles avec quelqu'un. Il m'avait même reprocher d'être trop proche de mon parrain! Non mais! C'est mon parrain quoi! Jamais j'irais jusque la avec Conrad!

M'enfin, revenons-en a ma boule de feu blonde.

Il était devant moi, le poing serré.

-Ça fait deux semaines que tu es partis! Boulet! T'étais avec qui? Hein!? Répond!

Eh oui, comme à son habitude il me cri après, me demande de répondre mais ne me laisse pas l'occasion.

-Heika!

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille!

Gunther!

Pour une fois, il me sauve la vie!

-Bienvenue chez vous, Heika!

Encore une fois, il avait des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Gunther est un étrange personnage entre ses longs cheveux d'argents et ses folies de m'idolâtrer.

Mais il est très fidèle!

-Répond moi, Yuuri!

Il me le cria par derrière, me lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux.

-Je n'était avec personne Wo-

Greta venait d'arriver, me sautant carrément dessus.

-Yuuri! Greta est contente de te voir!

Le ''je'' et le ''moi'' n'existe pas pour ma fille, c'est mignon à son âge par contre.

-Greta est venue dire aussi que c'était le temps de manger!

Et c'est sur ce, que nous allions à la grande table.

Je sentais le regard insitant de Wolfram sur ma nuque, ça me rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise...

Mais il est tellement beau ce gars!

Je ne suis pourtant pas gay mais...

avec ses grandes prunelles émeraudes, ses cheveux blonds soyeux, ses petites lèvres rosies et son vidage d'ange, il à tout d'un mannequin!

Je suis sur que à côté de lui, nos mannequins sur la terre ne ferais jamais le poids contre lui!

-Nous sommes arrivés, Heika.

Gunther me remmena donc à la réalité.

Nous nous installions tous à la table et Greta raconta ses folles aventures avec les inventions d'Anissina.

Je repris donc mon observation sur mon fiançé, j'ai bien le droit de le regarder, na? C'est pas si j'était amoureux de lui...Malgré que depuis certains temps, je ne contrôle plus mes promettes et devient rouge comme jamais avec tout les contacts qu'il me donne et même parfois, à cause de ses regards.

-Dit Yuuri, pourquoi me fixe-tu comme ça?

Wolfram venait de briser mon observation et fit tourner au passage, toutes les têtes présentes dans cette salles.

-Hein? Heu..Ah pour rien... je...j'était dans mes pensées!

Je crois qu'il n'était pas dupe parce qu'il murmura un des ses fameux ''Boulet'' avant de changer de sujet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était l'heure de ce coucher. J'accompagnais Greta à sa chambre, la borda et partis en direction de la mienne -et celle de Wolf.

Quand j'entrai dans notre chambre, Wolfram était déjà endormit sur le lit, avec son étrange tissu rose sur le dos.

Je mis mon pyjama aussi et alla me mettre sous les couettes qui semblaient si chaudes.

En même temps, j'en profitai pour regarder une fois de plus mon ten-Je délire! J'allai dires tendre!

Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrve...Il m'attire de plus en plus! Je ne suis pas gay pourtant!

Rah! Une dernière fois.

Je regardai ses lèvres entrouvertes, son torse se soulevant en même temps de sa respiration régulière.

Je lui caressai la joue, un sourire béat schoté au visage.

-Bonne nuit, mon petit démon.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue et me couchai finalement, les joues empourprées.

Je crois bien que je l'aime en fin de compte...Mais...je suis pas Gay! Mais je...je...

Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Demain j'irai en parler avec Conrad en espérant qu'il pourra m'aider!

Pov Wolfram

Je dormais tranquillement quand je sentis soudainement le regard de Yuuri se posé sur moi, j'étais mi-conscient mais je...je sentais très bien sa main caresser doucment ma jouet pour enfin qu'il laisse place à ses douce lèvres.

Si tu savais Yuuri combien de temps j'ai attendu que tu me rendes de l'armour en retour!

J'ai temps espérer, prier et j'en ai même pleurer!

Sans te l'avouer, je t'aime à en crever!

-Bonne nuit mon petit démon.

C'est sur c'est doux mots que je m'endormis, serein.

_Voila pour le chapitre 1:3 J'espère avoir des reviews! Dites-moi ce que vous en penser;3 Je ferai un plus long chapitre 2, je le promets! C'est surtout, dans le Ch 2, que l'action commençe, la c'était comme un prologue si puis-je dires. _

_A plus les coco!_


	2. Chapter 2 Le plan de Wolfram

**Désoler de l'attente, j'ai eu un problème d'ordi hier soir et donc, je le poste aujourd'hui! En espérant que ça vous plaise!**

**Yuuki-946 : ****_Je ne m'attendais pas a avoir un review si vite:3 Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Je vais essayer de continué à te la faire adorer cette fic;3 Merci d'en avoir laisser un, review, d'ailleurs, sa me fait chaud au cœur ToT_**

**Chapitre 2**

**Pov Yuuri**

**Je me rappelais vaguement de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là, je me souvenais juste que j'étais allé me coucher très tôt...M'enfin, c'était déjà le lever du soleil, Gwendal viendra sûrement pour me dire de signer de la paperasse...Je voudrais tellement ne plus en avoir! Mais il m'a dit qu'un bon chef d'état le faisait lui-même et ne déclinait pas cette corvée. Je veux être un bon chef d'état moi! Bref, je levai difficilement , entendant mon dos craquer lors de mon mouvement. Wolfram était déjà partit mais, rare étaient les fois ou il ne me réveillait pas en même temps. Ça fait du bien mais il faut bien que je sorte de mon trou un jour. J'enfilai lâchement mon uniforme noir quand la porte claqua, laissant voir mon petit blond volcanique apparaître. Mais le truc dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais torse-nu... ( NDA : *Q*) Okay, il m'a déjà vu plus nu que ça (Genre dans la baignoire sur terre avec les autre...) mais là, je sais pas pourquoi, je rougis automatiquement.**

**-Dis donc Boulet, tu es long! Cria mon cher fiancé explosif.**

**-Ah ah ah, désolé... Ce fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire...**

**-Dis donc, tu es tout rouge... Fit-il en s'approchant de moi, comme si de rien n'était.**

**-Ah? Ça doit être la chaleur! Malgré mon excuse, qui fut malgré moi, pitoyable, il continua ses pas, jusqu'à être a deux centimètre et mit ses mains sur mes deux joues et colla son front au mien.**

**-Tu ne semble pas avoir de fièvre...Tu es su- Il s'arrêta subitement, jusqu'à ce qu'un large sourire apparaisse sur son visage qui me semblait pourtant angélique deux minutes avant.**

**-Serait-tu...Gêné de ma présence? Demanda-t-il en ayant toujours son sourire, comment dire...sadique? Moqueur? Carnassier?**

**-M-m-mais mais, non! Pourquoi cette question? Il n'était pas dupe de ma réponse puisqu'il avança encore une fois et empoigna une de mes mains.**

**-Yuuri, sale boulet, sérieusement...Es-tu gêné? Son sourire avait disparu, il était sérieux cette fois!**

**Sa main était si douce, si chaude! C'était réconfortant...Je n'avais jamais ressentis c'est genre de sentiments envers un garçon...**

**-Ben...**

**Que répondre à ça? Je n'est qu'une seule solution : M'enfuir et le fuir le reste de la journée, comme ça, il oubliera le lendemain!**

**Alors qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux, la panique montait en moi, comment me déprendre de son emprise sans qu'il ressente comme si je le repoussais ou que je le détestais...Je voudrais juste qu'il sache que je suis très mal à l'aise en ce moment... D'habitude, il comprend chacun de mes sentiments, il lit en moi comme dans un livre.**

**Mais là, l'ignore-t-il tout simplement, ce sentiment? Que faire? **

**-Bon, on devr-**

**-Non! Réponds-moi! Me coupa-t-il.**

**-Wo-**

**-Non, Yuuri! Répond plutôt à celle-ci; M'aimes-tu? **

**Mais c'est quoi cette question!? Je ne suis pas prête à répondre à ça tout de suite! C'est trop tôt...Je ne suis pas Gay en passant!**

**Mais pourtant il...m'attire...J-je ne sais pas si...si c'est de l'amour ou de l'admiration? Shinou, dieu, Jésus, je sais pas, quelqu'un! Si tu entend ma prière fait quelque chose!**

**-Majesté?**

**Le miracle! Conrad qui cogne à la porte, si je tenais moins que ça à ma fierté et à l'amitié envers Wolf', je m'aurais mit à danser et j'aurais crié : Thank My God! I Love God! Yeah!'' Mais bon, faut pas délirer là!**

**-Oui, entre Conrad!**

**Il entra sur commande mes s'arrêta net quand il vut que Wolf' me tenait la main, avec son air sérieux. Mais son expression était comme T'es-pas-dans-le-bon-timing-Dégage-ou-je-t'enlève- tes-trippes. En résumer, un regard plus noir que le noir lui-même et tellement meurtrier que les assassins iraient se rhabiller!**

**-Est-ce que je vous déranges?**

**-Oui**

**-Non**

**Nous avions répondus en même temps...**

**-Bon, allons-y! À plus tard Wolf'! Criai-je malgré la tête qu'il me tirait. **

**Sur ce, nous partîmes vers mon bureau. Commençons le boulot! **

**Ça me fera sûrement oublier ce qui venait de ce passer et les question de Wolfram... Mais, est-ce que je l'aime assez pour lui avouer? Mais! Que dis-je! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui! Rah! **

**Pov Wolfram**

**Il venait de quitter la chambre, suivit de mon grand-frère, toujours rouge et nerveux à vue d'oeil.**

**Il ne veut pas me répondre...Il était...Hésitant? Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce sentiment qu'il a eu ce moment là... Je n'ai pas réussis cette fois...D'habitude, je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête noire!**

**Mais là...**

**Et si...J'ai trouvé!**

**On se revoit dans le lit, mon cher boulet!**

**Pov Yuuri**

**Arrffff!**

**Enfin finis! Il y en avait plus que d'habitude! Ça ma prit la journée entière! Mais au moins, je n'ai pas croisé Wolf'...Mais la...il faut que j'aille me coucher...j'espère qu'il dort...**

**-Bonne nuit Gunther, Conrad!**

**-Bonne nuit majesté! Répondirent les deux ensembles.**

**-C'est Yuuri, Conrad! Le réprimandais-je pour la énième fois.**

**Ils eurent tout deux un sourire amusé aux visages me laissant penser que jamais, Conrad m'appellerais par mon prénom! M'enfin , j'allai vers ma chambre, une boule de nervosité c'était formée dans mon estomac, ainsi que dans ma gorge.**

**J'étais maintenant rendu devant la porte, j'hésitai à l'ouvrir ou non...**

**Oh et merde! Il doit avoir oublier! Je l'ouvris donc, l'espoir se lisait dans mes yeux.**

**-Tu as traîné dis donc, Yuuri~...(Il dit ça d'une manière assez sensuel, genre sa sonne ''Yuulii~'')**

**-Ah, j'avais juste un peu plus...de...travail! Rigolai-je nerveusement.**

**J'avançai donc vers mon armoire et pris mon pyjama et partis vers la salle de bain quand mon petit blond volcanique m'arrêta subitement.**

**-Tu vas ou? Demanda-t-il.**

**-M-me chang-changer...pourquoi?**

**-Pourquoi te changer la? Sa ne fait rien si j'en vois plus qu'il ne fallait, je suis ton fiancé quand même ~ Fit-t-il d'une voix assez...Sensuel...De plus, il passait son index sur mon torse.**

**-Hé hé...**

**-Serais-tu gêner? Demanda-t-il toujours avec son sourire.**

**La même question que la veille! Il a pas oublier en fin de compte.**

**-N-non...Je vais me changer ici, c'est bon, mais recule!**

**Il obéit avec un soupire et alla s'affaler sur le lit. **

**Je me déshabilla, malgré les regard discret de Wolfram qu'il me lançait à certaine occasions et enfila-finalement- mon pyjama.**

**-Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile, boulet ~ Rigola-t-il.**

**-Mouais...J'étais plus rouge qu'il ne le fallait à ce moment...**

**-Aller, viens dormir. Fit-il en tapotant la place du lit à côté de lui.**

**-O-oui...**

**J'obéis , nerveusement. Un roi soumis à son chevalier...On aura tout vu! **

**Bref, je pris place et me décala le plus de lui.**

**Maintenant, la chambre était noire profonde, je ne voyait plus rien, mais je sentais tout...**

**Les bras possessifs de mon fiancé s'enroulant autour de mon ventre, son torse se collant à mon dos...Il tassa une mèche de mon cou et alla susurrer doucement à mon oreille:**

**-Bonne nuit, Yuuri ~**

**Je devais l'avouer j'étais bien...Mais mon hétérosexualité en prenait un coup là!**

**Pov Wolfram**

**Mon plan de drague à fonctionner je crois! Il n'a pas repousser mon étreinte et de plus, il n'arrêtait pas de rougir devant moi, il était tout simplement adorable! J'espère pouvoir en faire plus demain~~~**

_**Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimez! Suite au chapitre 3, c'est à dire, demain! Reviews?:3**_

_**Tk, Bonne soirée les coco!**_

_**Bonus :**_

**Yuuri : J'ai mal au cœur!(Se tient le ventre)**

**Wolfram : A-au cœur? Comment ça!?(Panique)**

**Yuuri : Ben je sais pas! C'est atroce!(S'assoit sur le lit)**

**Wolfram : M-mais...Attend, je vais te guérir!(S'approche doucement de lui)**

**Yuuri : M—mais, que fais-tu!? Wolf!? **

**Wolfram:(Colle ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis romp le baiser après environ 30 sec') Voila ^^**

**Yuuri:(se souvient d'un livre sur les maladies et remèdes de Shinmakoku) M-m-m-m-mais! Je voulais dires mal au ventre! Pas au cœur, au ventre!**

**Wolfram : Ah...O.O**

_**A Shinmakoku, pour guérir un mal de COEUR, il faut embrasser la personne souffrante, mais comme en bon québécois ou dans d'autres pays, on confond mal de cœur et mal de ventre donc c'est ce qui c'est passé...Délire avec mes amies X)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sentiments

_**DarkAngeliDragonne : Un grand merci à toi:D Tu as tout à fait raison, tant que Wolf' est la, Yuuri aura les pommettes toutes rouges!**_

_**Demonangel59 : Thanks , la voilà la suite;3**_

_**MissYaoiMaoh : Merci:3 Je te la fais la suite;3**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Pov Yuuri**

**Un souffle chaud...C'est ça...Il y quelqu'un à côté de moi...La question est...Qui est ce ''quelqu'un''? Pour répondre à ma question, j'ouvris doucement mes yeux et remarquai que ce ''quelqu'un'' était tout simplement...Wolf'! Qui ça aurait pu être d'ailleurs? Je suis vraiment idiot parfois...Mais il est un peu trop coller...J'essayai donc de me déprendre de l'étreinte de mon fiancé qui, pourtant, à vue d'œil ne semble pas posséder une grande force...Mais en tentant vainement, j'ai compris que ce serais inutile de lutter contre ses bras protecteurs. Je suis bien, je dois l'avouer, mais je suis autant mal à l'aise que quand il m'a poser des questions sur notre relation...**

**-Hmm~~ Arrête de bouger, boulet... Chuchote-il encore endormit.**

**Il a une bouille de gamin ce matin! Ça le rend adorable! Woah...Calme toi, Yuuri, calme-toi!**

**-Désoler...Mais il serait temps de... Je n'osais pas continué, il me serrait de plus en plus à chaque parole! **

**-Temps de...? Répéta-t-il en se frottant les yeux.**

**-D-de se lever...Finis-je pas dires après un long silence.**

**Il n'a pas trop écouté je crois...Il reste la, sans bouger...**

**Mais à un moment, il décida de prendre ma main, même si j'étais toujours dans ses bras.**

**-W-Wolf...Soufflai-je, rouge pour la première de cette journée.**

**-Moui...? Susurra mon fiancé à mon oreille.**

**-J-je vais me lever...Dort toi...**

**Je crois pas qu'il me laissera y aller tout de suite...Il resserra encore son étreinte.**

**-Non...Reste...Encore un peu...Il avait un regard suppliant...Pour une fois, il ne me traite ni de boulet ni de tricheur et ni d'autres choses qu'y si rapporte. Quand il est dans cet état, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attirer par lui. Quand il fait ses crises aussi mais, j'aime surtout quand il est doux. Mais ce qui me fait chavirer à tout coup, c'est quand il me sourit...Ce sourire à la fois , serein, joyeux et tendre. Je crois que je...je...je l'aimes...J'ai oublier de demander à Conrad! Mais je ne rappelle plus de quoi je voulais y parler...Tanpis!**

**En ce moment, je n'ai envie que d'une chose...L'embrasser...**

**Je n'ai pas le droit...Il va me repousser je suis sur... Malgré le fait que je le regarde, en ce moment, d'un regard passionné, je pense qu'il en restera insensible à cet appel …**

**Mais alors que je fantasmais, il leva la tête, tout doucement, leva son torse par la même occasion, comme si il avait peur de me blesser ou de m'effrayer. Il prit doucement mon visage dans ses mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux.**

**-W-wolf, tu fais quoi? Demandai-je , toujours rouge.**

**-Yuuri, j'ai une faveur à te demander...**

**J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire...Va t-il demander d'annuler les fiançailles? D'avoir une chambre pour lui? D'avoir à lui seul la garde de notre fille Greta? Pris de léger tremblement, il posa son front contre le mien.**

**-Un baiser...Juste un.. Chuchota mon fiancé.**

**J'étais comme dans une sorte de transe, je ne voulais plus repousser mes sentiments envers Wolf', je voulais tenter avec un garçon...Mais on m'as dit que c'était douloureux...M'enfin, on est pas rendu la! On n'ose a peine se toucher!**

**Il s'approcha donc, déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'avais chaud, je ne savais pas comment réagir...Je répondais tout simplement au baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse basculer sur le lit. J'étais en dessous cette fois...C'est qu'il peut être leader mon p'tit blond...**

**-Merci … Il pleurait de...joie? J'ai eu un chaud au cœur...Ça lui a fait plaisir!**

**Je crois bien que je suis devenu accroc à ses baisers...J'en veux même plus!**

**Je l'obligeais donc à se coller de plus en plus contre moi, j'en avais besoin...De sa chaleur familière, son parfum, sa présence. **

**-Arrête, ne me tente pas...**

**-Désoler, Wolf'... Je voulais juste...**

**-Tu voulais...le faire? Demanda-t-il.**

**-Oui mais...Je ne suis pas prêt, pardonne-moi...**

**-Boulet! Rigole-t-il en me caressant la tête.**

**J'aime c'est gestes qu'il me fait, sa manière d'être avec moi quand nous sommes seul!**

**Je suis sur maintenant...Je l'aime! Je le veux que pour moi...C'est égoïste...Je sais...**

**Mais je l'aime...**

**-Je t'aime...Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de souffler c'est quelques mots.**

**-V-vraiment!? Demanda-t-il surpris.**

**-O-oui...J'avais peur de te le dire mais...je t'aime...**

**-Moi aussi, boulet...**

**Il était toujours au dessus de moi mais il se pencha pour me donner un chaste baiser...**

**J'ai eu mon premier baiser avec un garçon...Mais je l'aime tant!**

_**Désoler, je ferai un beaucoup plus long chapitre demain, promis. Mais j'ai un affreux mal de dent et sa me donne pas trop envie de continuer . Pardonnez-moi! Cette fic est loin d'être fini! Il viendra, Lemon, Dispute, du dramatique aussi! Merci;a tout ceux et celles qui me lisent! Sa me fait du bien! Bonne nuit les coco!**_


End file.
